The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Tough for Mobs: Remake
by Dimiel
Summary: Iwasaki Hitori, an apathetic cynical college student who - in all of his life and glory - had never experience youth properly, often ostracized by his peers. However, he tragically dies after he played a bad Otome Game because of his little sister. That's when a powerful divine entity decides to reincarnate him into a fanservice-guilty pleasure anime of which he has knowledge of.
1. Prelude

**(Written on 2nd of February, finished on 4th of the same month.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. What I merely own is the OCs and the story itself. Ishibumi Ichiei owns Highschool DxD and I own my OCs and the story. This fanfic is only for entertainment purposes and not profit. Claiming ownership of copyrighted franchise and materials such as Highschool DxD will likely be resulted in sue, arrest and imprisonment. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Oi, Dimiel you piece of shit. **

**What happened to your previous fanfic? **

**Why'd you stop it, you sonofabitch?**

**You and your stupid inconsistent updates, I swear.**

* * *

**Now, now, children. Calm the _fuck_ down.**

**I'm not stopping that fanfic, don't worry. This is just a remake version of it to see if I can make it far better than the one before this-because I find something lacking. Personally, I'm not a big fan of OC wish-fulfillment fanfics. Sure, I read them as guilty pleasures but what attracts me the most of the times, I like reading OCs that is Human and flawed. I like it, it isn't even a stretch to say I love it.**

**Which is the reason why I think the OC of this fanfic is better than the previous one because it actually resembles more of Leon Foe Bartfault (the protagonist of the story's title that this fanfic take off from "The World of Otome Game is Tough For Mobs") and my favorite Rom-Com protagonist of all time Hikigaya Hachiman from OreGairu. The previous OC, Kobayashi Tadano, seemed...premature, so to say the least. I kept reading it over and over again and I...don't think I really like Tadano that much. I guess I was trying to combine the character of Leon and Kobayashi Ichirou from "Is it Tough Being a Friend?" together but failed miserably.**

**So here we are.**

**A remake of the...too-long-of-a-title fanfic.**

**Unlike the previous fanfic, this OC's power will be apparent and it will be very much similar to Leon's (but not too much, more like similar to a certain genius character in Marvel Universe) and I hope you guys _do_ like it.**

**I have a lot of things to deal with IRL and now, I'm entering the army which isn't going to be a pleasant experience (-_-) so don't expect a quick update because trust me, it won't happen with that happening and my WiFi being down at the moment. Oh boy, here we go, inject another dose of reality.**

**Well, I don't want to take you guys' time too much so swithout further ado, enjoy.**

**(Note that this fanfic will be very cynical and dark. There will also be strong languages since I like it this way. The comedy will be less and more serious things are added in, opposite of the previous fanfic.)**

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"My Shitty Little Sister is the Cause of My Death"**

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" I yawned, finally finished watching season 4 of Highschool DxD that I should've watched a few months back. "The animations' good but it feels like something's missing..." I gave it a thought but immediately stopped dwelling on it with a shrug of my shoulders. "Oh well, a guilty pleasure is a guilty pleasure."

A pathetically apathetic loner college student who already ends his shitty chapter of youth in high school and now has to deal with another shitty youth in college, that's me alright. A cynical, virgin and proud loner guy who hates working but still does it anyway.

Despite having to grow up as an adult, I still watched animes, read mangas and light novels and enjoy things any teenager would - not that there's anything wrong with an adult doing the same thing as I am. You can only blame my stress for that - I'm suffering from exams, assignments and projects. I really needed something to prop me up in these days and alcohol, as well as fuck tons of work, aren't one of them.

***Ringtone***

My phone ringing snapped me from my thoughts, I just furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "The hell?" I lightly shake my head and took my phone from the table, seeing an unknown phone number before taping it to accept the phone call, "Yes? Who the hell is this?"

"Onii-chan!"

Fuck, and her as well! She must've used a different number so that I won't reject it! What does she want now? I'm not really in a mood to deal this piece of shit that is my little sister. Oh god forbid me from doing that.

"This is very bad!"

"What do you want?" I asked, my tone was serious and sharp, showing how much I dislike this girl. "Make it fast or I'll hang up."

"Kaa-san just discovered my BL mangas!" She exclaimed.

Oh? Now that's one of the best things I wish that'll happen to you. Not gonna lie but this statement actually made me smile sadistically, I like it when she got her own ass bite for what she did to me and to someone else like her ex-boyfriends. Man, brothers should be protective for their little sisters but for me, I'm protective for the guys that decided to date her. Many poor bastards had their pride and their money taken away by this abomination.

"And? What does that has anything to do with me?" I casually reply with a question, I couldn't care less for whatever happened to you.

"I put it in your old bedroom and told her that you're the one who's interested in it!"

I'm sorry, wut?

**What the fuck did you just said?**

My eyes widened when she replied, "Excuse me but what the fuck did you just said?" I frowned, teeth clashing against each other as I'm really mad. "Why the _fuck_ did you bring me into your problem, you stupid excuse of a little sister?"

"Don't worry, Onii-chan! If you do something for me I'll tell her it wasn't yours, hehe~!"

...

...

...

...

...

Did you...did you just...?

Did you just threatened me?

**Me**?

The guy who helped you, raised you and protected (kind of) you since you were a child? The guy who could easily ruined someone else's life with only my mouth? Someone who was _feared_ as the **Devil's Mouth **(damned chuunibyous gave me that nickname) in high school?

"You...you do know you're _threatening_ me, right?" I asked, if only I could glare through the phone to make her shake in fear. "You know I _will_ get you for this, right? No matter how?"

You are going to regret ever doing this...

"Onii-chan, this is just a little favor! No need to get so serious~!" I hate the way she calls me with fake affection and that superficial cutesy tone, I really despise it. Makes me want to throw up. "Well, please finish this game and you'll be fine!"

"Listen here and I meant this in the _nicest_ and _kindest_ way possible...**you fucked up**."

"That's so funny, Onii-chan! Like I said, this is just a small favor! Do it and everything will go back to the way it was!"

My little sister, a creature of corruption, a creature of destruction. Ever since she was little, she had ace through everything without much effort. She is incredibly gifted, really. She is cute, she is smart, she's good at sports, she's good at drawing, she's good at acting, she has a lot of friends and well...she's practically good at anything. But that wasn't the reason I hate her-no.

I hate her for her manipulative, narcissistic, bitchy, queen hidden side of hers.

Because she's good at everything, she lets it dictate her worth. And to place a cherry on top, she's a fucking sexist as well - saying guys are slaves meant for girls to order and all. That guys don't deserve anything other than to serve and entertain girls, the normal or ugly guys go to hell but the attractive ones gets to be chosen. She thought guys are inferior whereas girls are superior, isn't that just straight-up fucked?

Just thinking about it, I want to **dropkick her like how that advocate of gender equality from that one isekai anime said it** **[1]**.

Plus, Kaa-san and Tou-san believed her more than me because I don't do things better than her. Man, I can never be blessed with this little shit around even though I already moved into my own apartment.

I took a really long sharp intake to calm myself, my face forming a scowl. "**Fine**." Technically speaking, that's a sign that I'm going to make her suffer now. "What kind of game am I going to finish?"

It was fine that she left me alone after my high school end but now, she just brought me misery. I did warned her not to pull me to her problems anymore but I guess she didn't heed my advice. Rather, she make it worse by threatening me - oh, she's going to get it.

"An RPG game!" What? Since when did _you_ have an interest in such games? "It's an **otome game [2]** version of Highschool DxD! You watched that anime, right?"

"Yeah?"

This is the very first time I heard Highschool DxD having a game format for it and what a coincidence that this happened after I finished the fourth season of that anime. Hmm...okay then, sounds good. This is going to be much easier than what I initially thought it was going to be which means it'll take less longer to repay her for what she did.

"Fine, just give me the hard copy of it."

"Yay! Onii-chan, I love you~!"

"Fuck you." I tapped the end button and let out a long and frustrated sigh.

I'm really going to make her suffer for this...

* * *

I really underestimate the damned otome game...

So apparently, she wants me to finish this otome game because it's very hard and those who finishes it will have their names mentioned by the famous voice actors that voices the love interests in the game and let me tell you this, it's fucking hard alright. I'm really convinced that anyone who finished this game without buying in-game equipment and powerups are hardcore masochists. This bitch's selfish needs knows no bound, truly.

I was currently in my vacation away from assignments and projects and now this piece of shit force me to use on a fucking otome game with barely any effort thrown in.

I wish she just drop dead.

When I searched regarding this game, it was a new game from a company that had bought the franchise of Highschool DxD. The character designs were drawn by a famous artist like I said earlier and the love interests are voiced by famous voice actors. It all sounds good and dandy **however**, this company is known to be a shitty company because its shitty play-to-win games that reels in players with how "quality" their games looked. In other words, a company who uses gamebait technique.

I fucking hate companies like these.

This is precisely why I love singleplayer games from west who clearly have more effort and passion thrown into their games.

Anyway, I've been playing the game non-stop for a few days - nearly a week. I'm having an insomnia from this, my head was spinning. Regardless, I still kept playing and I have to say; this game is crappy and it's full of flaws and plot holes in the story.

The gameplay isn't even commendable, it's too fucking broken, boring and hard as hell. A turned-based RPG, pretty simple but the characters' stats are shit and the computers are shit as well. The love interests are fucking annoying, I don't find any appeal in their personalities and it feels like they are **characters from a certain VRMMORPG anime** **[3]**. They all have looks only but they're forgettable the moment they follow the protagonist.

That's not to say to the characters though, the protagonist I'm playing as is a fucking Mary Sue which just sickens me to no end. She's just too perfect and I don't find any appeal in her personality. I really hate girls like this and can't they be more creative with her name? Like, really? Hyoudou Issai? The fuck?

This isn't even the gender bend of Issei, this is the complete opposite of him.

I prefer him over this Mary Sue, at least Issei has flaws.

Last but not least...the story is all jumbled up like a jumbo pot gone wrong.

I don't really get it anymore, is Issai someone special or not?

Was there any reason for Ryan (Rias' gender bend) to reincarnate her as a devil when she is useless at first?

Why the hell would they have both the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor in her body?

What the fuck happened to Vali or any gender bend of him? And why the hell is the story tried to convince the players that her powerswere not revealed until Ravel (Riser somewhat gender bend and the Villainess) came to force Ryan to marry her when it was clear that she in fact _does_?

Like, literally! She herself and some selected others claimed her useless even though she can still do a lot of useful things that changed the tide to their favor. Ugh, remembering the story makes me frustrated. Seriously, the story is full of holes - it was as if they just crammed shit into the story without knowing anything and sell it hoping it would be bought.

Goddamnit, instead of playing _actual _good games like Red Dead Redemption 2 and Ghost of Tsushima, I got this fucking shit that would be the reason for the end of the world.

Fuckin' cancer.

The story basically ends at season one of Highschool DxD but I think I don't want to remember this game anymore. That brings me to where I currently am, laying motionlessly on the floor with foaming mouth. How many brain cells did I lost from playing this game?

I sighed and stood up, then I slumped my back against the wall. Really horrible bags can be seen under my eyes from the reflection of the black TV screen and my eyes are as creepy as always with how dead and lifeless it is. What did I do to deserve this?

"Finished..." I said to myself without much energy and my voice hoarse, eyes drooping in drowsiness. "Where the hell is my phone...?" I reached my hand, patting on my bed before eventually feel the cold surface of my smartphone. "There it is." I found and grabbed it, proceeding to unlock and texted my little sister.

"Hey you moron, I finished the game..."

"Really!? Thank you so much, Onii-chan!"

"A promise is a promise, right?"

"Yes! I will tell Kaa-san that the BL mangas belongs to me!"

"Good."

Hahaha, you finally said it.

I finally got the evidence, I will really ruin your life.

I've been trying to call and text her to make her say that those BL mangas were hers as evidence but she won't reply. I don't know where she's been but I'm sure she's enjoying herself while I suffered from playing this game non-stop and receive cancer on daily basis, fuck. Well, now she'll suffer from threatening me and making me play this dipshit of a game. I'm going to tell Kaa-san about this so she'll finally see how corrupted her daughter is.

I screenshot the text and sent it to Kaa-san, my lips curved as I feel my body weakening. "Oh, crap...I really need to rest."

Yeah, I haven't been sleeping for days and I have only been eating Ramen. Not a healthy choice of meal, I admit but I didn't have time to because I want to finish this crappy game.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have staying up all night...?" My eyes were closing and my vision was blurry, my body felt cold but at the same time warm as well. "Whatever...sleeping is...my...justice now..."

I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness take over.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly before it widened, "Where the hell am I?" I blinked, I don't feel like I just slept - my drowsiness and tiredness had all disappeared. "What happened?"

I was in a white space, floating. This doesn't feel like a dream neither it would be one because if it was, when I realized it is one, I should wake up. It's a scientific reason, learnt that from psychology (I think, because I suck at science) by the way. Regardless, this isn't a dream and it feels too realistic to be one.

I think I fell asleep after finishing that crappy game that tries to use Highschool DxD plots but fails miserably. What exactly happened, after that?

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've died." I blinked, hearing mixes of voices.

I panicked and turned around, looking for whoever voices came from. My sight was met with the scene of a shadowed humanoid figure with two round glowing white eyes. I was shocked, to say the least.

"The fuck are you!?" I recoiled back from the sight, finding it to be...scary.

I'm pretty sure this is reality and not a dream.

"Now, now. Calm down." It said, but it wasn't reassuring. "I won't do anything bad to you, I'm just here to tell you that news and guide you."

"News...? Wait," My eyes widened, "You said I've died? Really?" I blinked in confusion, how _did_ I die exactly?

"Unfortunately, yes." It replied.

"But how!? I was sleeping!" I said to it only for it to shake its head in denial.

"You weren't sleeping, you were passing out from extreme exhaustion."

No way, I actually died? Just like that? Are you fucking kidding me?

"You haven't been sleeping for days and before that, you already pulled an all-nighter for straight two days." Oh yeah...I was planning on finishing the animes I've been seeing from the recommendations, I didn't want to miss anything. "You took another five days to finish the game. Normally, no Human would be able to do that as they would've slept already but you pushed yourself too much. You've exhausted yourself from your life force and when you passed out, you let out your last breath."

Wait, I died...because of my shitty little sister and my unawareness of my health?

"You gotta be kidding me..."

The being shook its head once again, "I'm afraid not, please accept reality."

"Why...?" I asked but quickly, I shook my head, I should accept this.

Even if I died unconditionally, because of my shitty little sister, I should accept it. A guy like me should accept it no matter how hard it is. A loner is a veteran in thousands of battles - when it comes to losing, no one is stronger than us.

I nodded, "I died...huh?" I sighed and then stared at the strange being. "Then why am I here?" I asked, I should've gone either to Hell or Heaven but I was here instead.

Why?

"Because you've lived a life of total suffering." I blinked, this seems familiar. "Before we proceed, let me introduce myself. I am Void, the Divine Being that governs over Emptiness."

A divine being...? Crap, if so then I was being rude earlier!

"Um, forgive me for my rudeness earlier, Void-sama." I apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I may be a divine being but I don't let that get over my head, I like being treated as an equal." Void-sama replied, I swear I could feel it smiling right now even with just two light orbs the only thing on its face. "That aside, I'm actually here to give you two choices." I raised my eyebrows, "Either you go to the afterlife and enjoy Heaven with all of your wishes being fulfilled, be it the taste of Heaven's fruits and women."

Oh wow, that sounds very tempting - not gonna lie. I'm a virgin and I don't mind getting laid especially in Heaven but...I wanted to do something else before I could get all that luxury. So, what might be the other choice?

"Or, you can reincarnate into another world." Oh, isekai I see...that sucks. "Specifically, in that piece of fiction or entertainment you've used to relieve yourself of your boredom; "Highschool DxD". Now, the choice is all yours."

Okay, that took me by surprise. I go to another world but it ain't all those isekai shit that's been flooding the anime industry but a piece I've already known about. I may not know about it much but like I said, I wanted to do something else, _specifically_ something else. Yes, I had a fucked-up life but still...I want to do something else. That something is, of course, to find something genuine. I could really find it in Heaven easily but I want my effort to be recognized.

So yeah, it's very obvious on what I'll choose.

"Let me reincarnate." I stated my answer.

I's too early for me to enjoy Heaven, I've never actually enjoy living before. Plus, I'll be in a fictional world - that's a plenty to be excited for. Since I wasn't able to find something genuine in my previous life, I might be able to in this world.

"It's too early to pass on, it's best I keep living, haa..." I sighed, it feels like I'm being pulled into that pandemic of subpar isekai that is still incredibly famous worldwide but I digress.

This is different.

"Very well." It nodded before 10 cards materializes before me, causing me to widen my eyes in shock. "Since you're going to a fictional reality containing undoubtedly very dangerous creatures and beings, you'll need one of these abilities to keep you safe from the inhabitants that lurks within that reality."

I blinked, narrowing my eyes as I observes the cards with a nod. "I see..."

Yeah, I get it.

The power scaling in Highschool DxD is a bit broken, I admit. I really do need one of these abilities to keep me safe, Void knows what'll happen to me there. If I'm unlucky (to which I usually am), I might encounter some mythical beings in the future and I'd like to ensure my safety around them.

Now, let's see.

Super strength, too generic and basic which is bad when facing the enemy.

Supreme magic, too unoriginal and could be exploited easily by some other magic-users in Highschool DxD.

Esper overload, **Shigeo [4]** already got that and its powers would not be able to top anything in that world - especially if it exactly copies the power of the aforementioned protagonist along with its power scaling.

Time stopping power, who do you think I am, **Dio [5]**? While stopping time is quite an overpowered ability, it's overpowered when you can hurt the things you froze in time...to which, unfortunately, I don't if this only gave me the ability to stop time.

Game mechanic? It is quite overpowered, I could easily see stats of other creatures within my capabilities but how the hell am I going to farm for levels? This ability actually needs me to kill and "experiences" things. Not forget to mention, this is too similar to isekai and those gamer fanfics so no thanks.

All of these cards offer good abilities but all of them are not _that_ overpowered in terms of power scaling in Highschool DxD. Plus, all of these abilities are used already - I swear. I could name a few animes which does the same thing and does nothing to satirize it. I need something that is rarely used and very overpowered to my liking...

***Zoom***

As if my prayers were heard (which it kinda does), I noticed something. I didn't realize there was another card just beside me, floating rather...quietly with barely any sounds unlike the other cards which represents the sounds much like their own respective powers. I blinked once I caught the sight of it and started to carefully read eyed the title.

『**Unfathomable Technology**』

The title quickly caught my attention; something relating to technology? Ain't that interesting?

"Grants the inventions, techs and brilliance of a certain mortal." I raised my eyebrows, it was such a short and vague description it seemed as though it was made for me. "Whoa, this...sounds very cool." I nodded, this is undoubtedly the perfect ability for me. "Hey, this ability."

"Hm?" Void-sama blinked, seemingly confused and surprised at my choice. "You would like to have that?"

"Yep, it may seem lackluster compare to other cards and their descriptive descriptions but I know not to judge a book by its covers. Source; undoubtedly me." I smirked, I love technology as it greatly helps us lowly Humans in making progress in evolving our civilization. "I would like to have this please."

"That's the very first time someone actually chose that card, no one has ever chosen it before." It nodded, impressed at my choice I think? "Very well, you will now reincarnated with the ability 『**Unfathomable Technology**』 implanted onto your very existence."

Well, I'm not too big on Isekai since I think isekai is a concept for those who runs away in their life but I died without me knowing so I'll let this slip. Other than that, this ability might be too overpowered since I have a feeling its technological advancement goes beyond mortal comprehension. This is actually pretty good, I'm looking forward to my time in a new world...which isn't that new at all.

"You may have some bumps in you new life but I'm sure it's no problem for you. After all, someone like you can handle it far better than anyone." I raised my eyebrows and smiled, it sure knows me alright. "I bid you farewell and enjoy your new life in the new reality."

Once Void snaps its fingers, my vision went white and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

"...!" I opened my eyes, immediately widening it as I felt my breath coming back to me with a loud gasp.

I blinked, shaking my head in confusion. That was...a weird dream. It feels really real. However, I noticed something was prickling the area below my eyes and cheeks.

Instinctively, I wiped my eyes, feeling the wetness of my tears. "Oh, right..." I kept wiping it while chuckling but the tears were still flowing. "I was crying because I just got tricked by a girl that asks me to meet at a park a few stations away..." I sat up, looking around. "I slept on the bench, didn't I?"

I was in a park and it was very cold, this is winter after all. And the temperature dramatically decreases once night falls and it was currently nine in the night. All I have that covers my body is my scarf and my coat but it wasn't enough. I was very cold, my body is shaking. This is very cruel, how can she does this to me? I liked her and yet...

Why has it come to this?

Was it...because of how I looked?

"_**Ahahaha, monster!**_"

"_**What's with your eyes?**_"

"_**Alone, Hitori, alone!**_"

"_**No one wants to be friend with you!**_"

"_**Who would even like you?**_"

"I-I can't change how I looked! What do you want me to do!?" I yelled out loud, tears pouring out. "I...I was made this w-way...what do you want me to do...?"

"**You don't need to change.**"

Huh?

"**You are who you are, you accept yourself and that's what makes people don't want to accept you.**"

Who...?

"**A true loner, a true person will stick to their belief, to their ideals. We've lost so many battles that when it comes to losing, no one is stronger than us. But one thing separate us from normal people is that our ideal...is not too far-fetched from reality. We want something that is within our grasps, something you can touch with a tip of your finger, something you longed for...so what is it that we want?**"

I want...

"I want something...!"

H-Huh!? What's happening...? What is this?

"What's wrong with...me?" I blinked, my pronunciation was changed from "**boku**" to "**ore**" **[6]** all of the sudden.

Flashes and vague images of some memories I don't even recognize covered my vision. Yet, this person isn't me, I'm not that old.

I don't understand, who actually am I?

"I am...Iwasaki Hitori." My head began to spin, "What am I even talking about now? Why don't you remember yourself, Hitori?" I sighed, the coldness is really bothering me. This place don't look familiar but it also does, I don't understand what's happening. "W-Why am I like this? My head hurts!" I shook my head, my memories are in shambles I don't really know anymore.

"Agh!" I clutched my head in pain, millions and upon millions of images overwhelmed my mind before a single word completely stopped it.

『**Genuine**』

It all stopped in an instant, all of those images have entered my brain and I was remembering again. "I...I-I was reincarnated by that titan...Void was it...?" I shook my head again and frowned, "What...? No, I'm remembering everything now." I nodded to myself, "Yeah, that's right. I've reincarnated into the world of...Highschool DxD."

Right.

I'm a reincarnator.

I decided to reincarnate into another world that is the Highschool DxD reality instead of Heaven.

Yes, this is me.

Need to realize that first.

I guess the memories of my past life and the memory of Iwasaki Hitori had combined onto one vessel, one brain that I was having an identity crisis at the time as my memories were all jumbled up together. Now that all of it has been sorted out, I'm fine now but...for some reason I cannot remember my old name. I really can't, don't know exactly why. But well, all I need to know is that I'm both my old self and Iwasaki Hitori, it's finally time to ensure I'm in the world of Highschool DxD.

I closed my eyes and try to remember any knowledge but before I can do that, I was interrupted.

"A Human child." Hm? Now what do we have here? "Ah, so very, very, _very_, delicious."

A pedophile?

I turned around and faced towards the direction of the voice, seeing something much worse than my earlier assumption. My eyebrow raised, I feel like I'm seeing a horrid mutant sci-fi creature. The head was a woman's head but the body was something very disgusting. It has more than nine pairs of hand or legs - any person with arachnophobia might get traumatize seeing it. The skin wasn't even a skin, it was rotten almost peeled skin that seemed to be nearly turned into liquid, and it is disgusting as hell. The body looks like a duck's, except it was skin rather than feathers which may have amplified on how revolting it looks.

That's when I realize what this is - it isn't a Human, that's for sure. "A...stray Devil?" I muttered, blinking before I quickly acted since I might be in danger. "Crap, I'm in big trouble." Kinda off putting how those sentences that's usually used by adults came out of a mouth of a six year old's. "But well..." A smile crept to my face, "This is the perfect chance to see if I really got that card or not."

Yes, the Unfathomable Technology is practically obtained after I fully remembered myself and I know how to use it thanks to the brilliance of whoever was able to transcend into Divinity with his brain alone, that description really didn't tell the whole story. This ability is actually something too much overpowered even for this reality, it has technology that goes beyond mortal comprehension - just like I had expected it to be. It's certainly strange to know that I'm the smartest person in all of this reality including the countless realities out there.

"Here, have a taste of this." Almost immediately, four half-ring like things (the wave-photon manipulators) came out from my back, this technology is too advanced. "Give it a taste of 2% capacity of the photon blast." Then, one of the rings shot out a ray that immediately evaporates the stray Devil in an instant...causing me to blink. "That was underwhelming."

No kidding, that stray devil had a somewhat epic entrance but it didn't even get to say a line before I killed it, only the pedo-like dialogue. This ability is seriously overpowered, I'm scared of myself. I wonder how strong characters from Highschool DxD would fight me. If my technology is so advanced then maybe none of them here can come close to the potent I held.

That aside, how in the hell was there a stray devil here? If Hitori is just like any other child, he certainly would face the most horrid death any child would've experience. He was just a fucking kid who got tricked by a girl to come to a faraway park, how come is this world so cruel to even kids that has nothing to do with the story itself?

"Haa..." I sighed, "Whatever. Let's just go home." I look at the clock, "Well, the train isn't available at this time...which is why he slept on the bench. Damn that little bitch, she actually thought leaving Hitori here is funny. He would've died had I not got access to this body." I scoffed before shaking my head, I don't need to deal with this. "Guess I'll just have to use the ship to go back home." I said to myself, whoever that little bitch is, there surely be a hell to pay since her "prank". Karma-sama, please let her taste the bittersweet of suffer. "System." I called, "Take me to the ship."

"Very well, sir." I'm still young, though.

Oh, it speaks English?

Cool.

I feel like Tony Stark right now.

* * *

**Outside Planet Earth, Mothership "Belphegor"**

My body dematerialize and in instant, my sight of the park changed into the sight of a (somewhat) familiar sight. The ship's (Belphegor) interior came into my view with its dark room that had a large windshield overlooking the bright blue planet earth as well as connected control room, living room and kitchen. The kitchen part had lights that lit it up but not enough to cover the whole room.

Home sweet home, I guess.

My knowledge with that genius technological mortal from that card had combined together, making me familiar with things he has right now. I've never seen the ship's interior before and yet, my mind was familiar with it. So while my memory has nothing to say about this ship, my knowledge does and it felt very nostalgic as well as very homely. Makes me wonder, what happened to him?

"System." I called once again but something is wrong here...

"Yes, sir?" It replied, its voice isn't like Jarvis but it certainly makes me feel like it.

Yep, that's it. I really can't get used to calling him "System", I need to name him. Calling him like that feels dull and boring, he's a companion that will likely be soothe me of my loneliness and help me in doing various of things.

"Rename yourself." I stated, thinking of a good name before a name popped into my mind. "To Leon."

"Very well, sir."

"Alright. Leon, send me to my house right now." I commanded before I snap my finger, remembering an important thing I should do right now. "Also, analyze everything there is in this reality. Report to me once you're done."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

I materialize in front of the house belonging to Hitori or well, us. Unfortunately, Hitori or _I_ don't have any parents in this life and that makes me sad. Even though my past parents were too trustful of that little sister of mine, I still love them because they really care for me. Why the hell did I even play that stupid otome game of Highschool DxD? I sure hope I won't get reincarnated into that kind of world, I would really hate it if that was the case.

That aside, waiting for me in the house should be my guardian Kobayashi Ayano-san. She's more of an older sister than my single parent though, if her spoiling me as though she's my older sister has anything to do with it. Man, it's already nine - I must've worried her to death.

I went pass the gates and unlocked the door with a spare key she gave me, "Tadaima..."

"Hitori-kun!" Once my small voice enters the house, almost immediately came Ayano-san into the front hall, her face were riddled with concern as well as anger. "Where were you!?" She asked, capturing my petite figure in a tight hug. "I was worried sick! It's already nine in the night, do you know that!? You're supposed to be home at 3 in the afternoon!"

"Y-Yeah." As a supposed 20-year old man, I'm having a mixed feeling about her hugging and those pair of _Ayanos_ pressing against me. "Sorry but I was asked by a girl to meet her in a park a few stations away but she never came...I waited for her hours after hours but she didn't came." I coughed, the coldness from when I waited finally kicked in. Maybe I should've healed it when I was at the ship earlier but that would be suspicious. "It was really cold too."

"My goodness!" She then proceeds to place her hand on my forehead then clasps my cheeks with both her hands, checking my condition as she turns my face right and left to observe for any obvious illness symptoms. "Are you okay!? You're not hurt anymore, are you!? Did you get a cold!?" She places her palm on my forehead once again, releasing a sigh of relieve. "Thank goodness you're not."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just..." Unconsciously, I narrowed my eyes tiredly. "I need some time alone in my room."

She pat my head, "Okay. Do you want to eat dinner later?"

I shook my head, it really makes me warm with how kind and caring she is. "No, it's okay. I'm just going to rest."

She nodded and let go of me, I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I plumped my back to the surface of my bed, feeling its soft texture as I was pulled in by my weight.

It feels really good here, perhaps the bench's hard surface and coldness must've ingrained into the brain of the actual Iwasaki Hitori that my body remembered that traumatic experience. Geez, a kid like Hitori really reminded me of myself I can't help but sympathize. Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure that crush of yours will _literally_ get crush my me. No, we or I will make her suffer for it.

You know, it's ironic I have the name of Hitori as I'm always alone and bullied by my peers. Because of my dead eyes, I was viewed as the opposite of eye candy, a sight of horrid thing. Well, I won't change my looks since that would just be stupid and superficial. I had already accepted myself as my past self and Iwasaki Hitori, having scary and intimidating eyes won't make me any less of who I am. In fact, I think I quite like this appearance...I won't mind it if I'm viewed as the bad guy.

"Sir, we have completely analyzed all of this reality." A voice pops out, a flying small square drone with two dots acting as eyes and a curved lines as smile was floating. I blinked in confusion but smiled, "Would you like me to relay you all the information?"

"Of course, Leon." I smiled, this is surely be interesting.

"Very well, sir." Leon replied and began to explain a lot of things.

Heh, this second life of mine will probably not going to go as I expected it to be but as long as I got that something genuine, it won't matter anyway. I may have a bad start but it doesn't mean I'll have a shitty ending.

* * *

(**_10 years later_**)

10 years has passed and I had grown up considerably.

I had a menacing look now, looking more like an evil anti-hero protagonist rather than just a mob. I mean, what the hell is with my sharp but lifeless dead eyes? I actually look like an evil dude for god's sake! Thinking back when I was this age, I think I also look like this...fuck, maybe that's why girls don't approach me or anyone in that matter. Perhaps my look may have been the result of my shitty youth and those fucked up rumors back in my world when I was a high schooler. I sure hope this stays the same though, I wouldn't want to associate myself with these riajuus.

Joking aside, I've been successfully avoided many supernatural creatures as well as phenomenon thanks to Leon's analysis of the reality - it really helps a lot. Now, I'm just enjoying my peaceful life with an older sister figure who still spoils me even when I'm a teenager. Really, what a troublesome guardian. I really appreciate her though.

I was eating breakfast unenergetically with a smirking Ayano-san in front of me. She's trying to say something but she won't react unless I ask her first. Yare yare, you really do need me in your life, Ayano-san.

I blinked and lightly shook my head in confusion, "What?"

"Here." She said, giving me a letter that seemed to be addressed to me personally.

I look at the letter with eyes narrowing in suspicion, "What's in the letter?"

"Who knows~? Just open it already!" She urged me with that wonderful smile of hers.

I sighed and opened the letter, proceeding to slide the letter onto my hand. I cleared my throat and began to read...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

What.

The.

Fuck.

Is...

THIS!?

"Hahahaha! Look at you!" Ayano said, laughing at my current state. Don't laugh at my predicament, this is going to be really troublesome you know!? "You got an invitation letter from the prestigious International Kuoh Academy and this is how you react? That's hilarious!"

Oi!

Don't use that line like **Kaori [7]**.

This isn't funny!

Why am I being chosen as a student of Kuoh Academy!? I know I'm smart but the grades I had are only above average! (It is intentionally of course, as I don't want to famous or anything like that. I'm a genius, but I won't boast my brilliance like some narcissistic bastard.)

"I'm going to reject it." I stated with a straight face.

"E-EHHH!? Why!?" Why are _you_ oppose to my decision, Ayano-san?

"That school is crawling with hormonal guys and girls. The guys would be mostly perverts while the girls would only pay intention to the ikemens (handsome guys). Even I want to get married someday." I sighed, that academy is full of traps and I won't go there.

"But, Hitori-kun. It's a prestigious academy! You would get a good job once you graduate!" Does...does my unsure future really worries you, Ayano-san?

"Yeah, as a _corporate slave_. I don't want that kind of job!" I denied, of course this is just an excuse as I don't want to get involve with the cast of Highschool DxD. The Butterfly Effect is a very scary event – you don't mess with time as it'll mess you back (unless of course, you have the method which I _do_, but I won't take the risk). "Plus, there are other schools that could guarantee my future."

"Hitori-kun, this school..." I blinked, dumbfounded at that face of seriousness that seemed like something personal. "N-Never mind."

I let out a long and exasperate sigh, "Ayano-san, do you really want me to enter the academy?"

"I do but, it's up to Hitori-kun..." She said it with a sad smile, damn it!

I'm weak to a smile like that coming from an older sister figure!

I let out a long and exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll enter the academy." She had her eyes widened and her mood brighten up, "_But_, only if I get an increase in my allowance and that we'll live in an apartment there. I don't really want to live alone."

Yes, if there's one thing that kept me want to live and not destroy everything with this too-much-of-an-overpowered ability, then it's her. She's the reason why I lived so peacefully despite me being hated and despised in my previous schools.

"Hitori-kun..." She stared at me, cheeks flushed – oi, I don't mean it like that. Her expression soften and a smile broke out, a pleasant one. "Okay."

Good, good.

Hehehehehe...

"Yessss!" I pumped my fist, "I get to buy Red Dead Redemption II and Ghost of Tsushima!"

"Wait, you're buying more of the games!? That's why you want an increase in allowance!?" She said, dumbfounded but I quickly waved it off casually.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I feign ignorance, averting my gaze. "I just want to buy more food - you misunderstand. Those were the famous brands "

"Those are the popular western trending games piled up on your collection case, isn't it!?" Tch, she knows it!

"W-Wha? You're wrong!" I still denied.

"Hitori-kuuuunnnn!"

"N-Not the face, not the face!"

I'm going to take the risk - yes, that contradicts what I said earlier but Ayano-san wants me to and I can't really object to that seeing as she had been working hard for our financial income while I just don't study and have above-average grades because I'm a genius. You can say this is my way of repaying her though there's still a lot to repay. Also, something else seemed to be going on with Ayano-san and Kuoh Academy. Like she has some ties with it...I need to find it out.

Also, I would like to see the story itself in person - live, so to say. It would be really interesting to watch those scenes, I would also like to find some girl that would willing to accept me (which I doubt it since I'm rotten and my appearance is below average) but more importantly...I would want to know if there are people who also know of Highschool DxD's story and plot there. The chances are high since I'm reincarnated, there should also be someone else here. At least one.

If there are, then I would refrain them from causing any trouble - it may lead to the world's destruction.

And so, my debut as only a mob went in motion as I attend the Prestigious Kuoh Academy...

* * *

**End of the Prelude:**

**"My Shitty Little Sister is the Cause of My Death"**

* * *

**Changes made (24/8/2020):**

**Made him more logical in his reasonings as well as monologue, I always feel like there's not enough in his thoughts to classify him as a cynical guy who died because of his little sister.**

**Reconstructed most of the grammars, adapting it to how I write now.**

**Well, that's all and while it may seemed not much has changed by this log, oh boy. Do you even read it?**

* * *

**Referrences/Cameos:**

**[1] A reference to Kazuma Satou, the protagonist of God's Blessing on this Wonderful World or also known as KonoSuba for short. He claimed himself that he is the advocate of gender equality. That if any girl tries to hit him, he said he would not hesitate to hit them back via dropkick. This has become one of his many famous lines in the series and throughout the anime fandom as good meme.**

**[2] Otome games are female counterparts of galge, a dating simulator for guys.**

**[3] Sword Art Online, in both animes and light novels, has always been disliked by many with its flaws and its writing that does nothing to improve itself. The story became stale and the harem member still likes Kirito despite having Asuna already. To top it all off, the harem members are kinda forgettable once their story with Kirito ends.**

**[4] Kageyama Shigeo, the protagonist of Mob Psycho 100 a manga by ONE who also created One Punch Man. He is a very powerful Esper who could use his power to conquer the world but Shigeo refuses to use it for bad things. He kept his emotions inside in percentage so when it reaches 100%, it overloaded and his power explodes. He can't really contain his power properly when his emotions lit up, not until season 2.**

**[5] Dio Brando, the villain and meme of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. He has a time-stopping power that'll activate the moment he yells "ZA WARUDO!" which is just The World. Hey, always make a Jojo references in stories like this.**

**[6] "Boku" is usually used by younger boys while "Ore" are used by older boys, teens. Hitori here changed from "Boku" to "Ore" because his old memories are flooding in, also having to combine all of his habits from both his new self and his old self including his pronunciation of himself which is "Ore".**

**[7] Orimoto Kaori, a character from OreGairu. Hachiman in middle school confesses to her but was rejected, this was the impact that made him the Monster of Logic. She's a nice girl and one of her recognizable lines is "That's hilarious!" and "Sore aru!".**

* * *

**Well, that was actually similar to The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mobs or preferably, the short form; MobuSeka. I'm very sorry if I did disappoint most of you, I really am. Because I love MobuSeka so much, I can't really help but be inspired by the way it portrays its main character even if mine is just a little tad different. I'm aiming for a cynical OC with (I guess) realistic and pessimistic view on youth, life and everything. Just think of it of bits of Hachiman and bits of Leon in one body, one brain, mash together (don't take this as an offense, relax. I love both Hachiman and Leon too).**

**I'm also thinking of pairing with Serafall Leviathan and even if it's going to be harem, I only permit two with one possibly being Rossweisse. You could say it was also inspired by MobuSeka's first harem members (I wish it would only remain them two though). At first, I was planning on making a pairing of OC x Kiryuu Aika (the Queen of Perverts) but when I searched regarding her, it seems she has her own story that I do not know yet so I decided to cancel it (-_-). I was really looking forward to make the scene of them both but well, looks like I can't now. It seems Serafall pairing is famous? But Rossweisse isn't (o_0)? Wut?**

**Anyway, if it comes down to it then I'll maybe make a single pairing of OC x Rossweisse since her character has a _lot_ of potential with a cynical, apathetic guy like Hitori. She was mostly used as a comedic relief in the story because of her singleness but when it comes to the OC, I think it'll be a serious forbidden relationship of student-teacher. No, I'm not talking about you *looks at Domestic na Kanojo*. I think the fluff might even be worth it.**

**That aside, MobuSeka is so awesome!**

**Actually, I did read volume 3 but the 2Slow2Late-sama had stopped it and passed to Bakapervert-sama, but I didn't get to read it until 1st of February. I continued reading till the prologue of volume 5 (which has a cliffhanger, goddamnit) and damn am I surprised! I thought I would get bored with it, just like Arifureta and other Isekai translated light novels (you wanna flame me for it? Try me, bitch) and a lot of other light novels but I didn't!**

**It keeps getting better and better!**

**Seriously, the author Mishima Yomu really has his ways!**

**No wonder Seven was great as well!**

**Mishima Yomu-sama, banzai!**

**Ah, to those who want a light novel with shounen-like story and good character development, then Seven is pretty fuckin' good – I'll tell ya. And that character growth is very slow (not too slow), which is good. I like when things are slow (not, I'm not referring to the overly slow-burn romance, that makes me frustrated with all the drama). Also, the other thing that Seven or the author himself nails is the realism behind of a lot of things like for example in Seven; being an Adventurer. It tells that being an Adventurer isn't all about that Dragon-Demon slaying or a life of harem or anything, there are things you'll need to do before you get to do that. **

**Man, seriously! This author really knows how to appeal a certain kind of audience (like me).**

**(Warning, below I'm going to discuss the volumes of MobuSeka. Contains lots and I mean LOTS of spoilers. Only read if you're okay with that, to which I can only say YOU BETTER FUCKIN' READ IT! Or if it isn't your type and don't care about it then meh. Whatever then. I'm giving four emojis before you decide to read it. Also, this discussion is going to be very excessive so prepare yourselves.)**

**That being said, to those who had not read all the volumes of MobuSeka, you can now leave.**

** (-_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(0_0)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(^_^)**

**Okay, discussing (spoiler) time!**

**The continuation of volume three in chapter six (I stopped reading exactly at chapter 5 part 3 because 2Slow2Late-sama can't continue it) has very satisfying developments especially with the three companions, Leon, Livia (Oliva, the Otome Game's protagonist) and Anjie (Anjelica, the Otome Game's Villainess). It isn't just about the Hartfalt or Hortfalt Kingdom and the Principality, going chaotic, wars and all – nope, bruh. There's actually more to it than what meets the eye.**

**The reason of why the Kingdom has a matriarchal society is because the Kingdom is trying to get rid of the political system (as it has no future and there will be rebellion) and cut off the feudal lords' powers and it is evident when they first experiment and made a move by enrolling Livia, a supposed commoner with no background, into the academy. They were slowly working on it and see how _much_ people uses their ranks and status as a means to oppress the lower people and deems them un-trustable. They were actually planning to cast them away one day! Jesus Christ, even Leon was shocked to hear that from Mylene (the queen of kingdom which was supposed to be the Villainess' ally and happens to take a liking to Leon, hahaha).**

**That was the centralized authoritarian rule.**

**The development of the Principality, having Hertrude and Hertrunda (which was supposed to not exist) was not logical at first. I thought the Butterfly Effect had kicked in because of Leon's and Marie's (the little sister of Leon and the one who claimed the protagonist's place to obtain the reverse harem ending) presence, but I was wrong. It was revealed through Marie, after both of them found out that they were siblings, that the Hertrunda _does_ indeed exist...no, it wasn't a bonus or DLC – no, no, no, non! Non, I say!**

**And the reason was fucking realistic as well!**

**First of all, that shitty Otome Game Leon played was created by a famous company with the famous character designs and popular voice actors. The fact that it was created by a FAMOUS COMPANY tells you already now, didn't it? That Otome Game...had a fucking sequel! Not just a sequel, it also has a third game!**

**The Hertrunda character was actually from the third game, the revenge arc that usually happens after one to as much as you want arcs were done!**

**That was so well-thought and creative, man (I think)!**

**Now, why does it have a sequel?**

**The famous company must be aware of its customers so a lot of those who played it criticized the game and asked for a better sequel or perhaps the famous company strive to be better at creating Otome Game because they only had made galges all the time. So they wanted to make the sequel to fit most of the customers' demands and tastes. It's pretty realistic and it also happens in our reality *looks at Evil Within and Evil Within 2*. **

**Yomu-sama, you're awesome and creative.**

**Please teach me your ways of writing.**

**On top of that, usually harems to me (now) are pretty stale and most of the protagonists from many harem animes feels like they don't really deserve it much (like Sword Art Online). However, that was a different case with Leon as we, the audience, felt the same way as him (I think) – both Livia and Anjie was just too good and we can't really choose! They both are good girls and their relationships doesn't just jumps from acquaintance to lovers. Yomu-sama really take it slow at a preferable pace and made very good character developments for all of them.**

**The reason why harem animes usually suck is because the harem members doesn't really make sense on how the fell for a generic protagonist and the protagonist can't really choose, remain the status quo and it was the same case as Leon, except that he was pushed (by people around him and himself also) into making a decision. And here we are, criticizing other protagonist when we ourselves can't really choose if we were placed in Leon's shoes.**

**In the previous volume, Livia confesses to Leon when he saved her during the Principality invasion. So this time, Anjie was the one who confesses but being a wuss (just like we all are) he is, he said that he loved them both and got slap from both of them.**

**To put it simply, he was confessed to by both Livia and Anjie, which ended up with him saying he loves them both and got slapped on both sides, they were smiling as well. No, it's not an irritated smile or any negative smile – it was a smile of understanding, they both knew Leon would say that (I-I think?).**

**Both of them, really.**

**They are just too good!**

**I'm so proud of them both! **

**Leon too despite most people think he doesn't deserve them!**

** (T-T)**

**He said this in his monologue as the first sentence after that double slap scene; "It was amazing." And then continued it with (after a few sentences); "It was an amazing combination."**

**Oh my god, that was really funny.**

**However, since he _can't_ really choose them both, some people take action. But before that, Leon confesses to the royalties, the King, the Viscount (Anjie's father, Vince) and...I don't know what his rank is but his name is Bernard – that he did all of those things, being a supreme commander and took a huge risk against the Principality when they attacked the Kingdom AND sparing Marie (because she claimed she was a Saint – to which she's not and she acknowledges it herself, causing her reverse harem members following after her, idiotically deciding to die with her) was because he was tired of being a noble. He showed his true objective, this was a good progress.**

**So he was demoted from viscount into quasi-baron or lower as he lost everything, his ship, his workshop and his honor (or so it seemed). Anjie was punished harshly after that because she and Livia performed a dogeza (an etiquette in Japanese traditions of prostrating showing the one who does it considers the one who he/she did it to is superior in status to ask for a favor or an apology or in this case, begging shamelessly) to Marie in public, shaming her own family at the display. She was punished by forcing her to marry a countryman who got demoted from viscount to a knight and will have Livia as a concubine, I was actually happy and so was Anjie despite it seemed "bad" and all.**

**However...the King, Roland, developed a hate-hate relationship with Leon so he punishes Leon by promoting him into a count by his own decisions – he actually didn't tell anyone he would be promoting Leon when the officials and others were planning to demote him, hahahaha! He decides it arbitrarily to make Leon suffer because Leon had already told them he didn't like living as a noble! The scene where these two are showing true faces, Leon was distressed and Roland was smirking, are funny as well! The reason behind all this?**

**It's all because Leon took the spotlight, acting as a supreme commander and shows Count Frampton and many nobles who are working with the Principality when it was supposed to be Roland, an adult and a king. I actually can't stop laughing my ass off, this king is clearly a trash. Also, the king happens to be a playboy and he doesn't actually care if Leon "woo" his wife so he was trying to hit on Livia and tried to have sex with her only for Leon to criticize his behavior and have Mylene crush him, hahahaha! **

**Oh my god!**

**I swear, this light novel keeps getting better with its characters (relevant ones) and its story.**

**After he was promoted, he was asked by Livia why he can't be "honest" and choose between them but he didn't answer and she straight-out declares that she would make him love her. Leon admitted that she was acting very manly and it urged him to call her "anego!" or "big sister!". However, Leon couldn't – he just couldn't. He was really indecisive but I understand.**

**I wouldn't think girls like that deserves a guy like Leon or me.**

**So the last sentence was Leon completely rejecting Livia.**

**In the epilogue, it was revealed that the game has become a game series with three games. The Principality, Hertrunda, was the main antagonist for the third stage. Marie told him that but as he thought that the bosses and all the baddies are gone, Marie smiled and reveals that the second stage, the sequel, wasn't in the Kingdom. It was in another country called the Alzer Commonwealth. Also, for the information, Marie wants to exchange it for her allowance which I pitied her for also because of those five idiots.**

**Now, Leon has to study abroad, in Alzer Commonwealth because he has to make sure the boss there dies. The sequel's story in volume four is seriously awesome (despite making me feel angry and frustrated most of the times), I've already read it but I'm just going to discuss about volume three here.**

**After that, Leon was "asked" by his family that they are attending an engagement ceremony who Leon thinks was for his brother Nicks (first, he assumed it was Jenna but she was useless as a housewife since now males in the academy are very much less due to the attack of the Principality so the situations are reverse. Now girls are desperately looking for guys to marry). He agreed to it without any hesitation.**

**The night before that engagement, he was having a talk with Luxon who asked if he was going to either marry Livia or Anjie. Leon responded by saying he loved them both so much he couldn't really choose – he wanted both of them to be happy and he isn't suited with them. This was a proper thinking, it seemed too similar to Hachiman trying to decide whom to choose between Yui or Yukino but unluckily, harem was impossible there. Luxon bid him a goodnight and that he's looking forward to tomorrow which Leon waved off dismissively and gone to sleep.**

**Morning came and he attended the engagement ceremony for his big brother Nicks. However, it turns out it wasn't for Nicks but for Leon instead and funnily enough, he didn't realize it as all of his allies – Luxon and Creare included – are indirectly tricking him into coming the engagement ceremony. Roland also was involved as he had orchestrated it also and sends a letter to Leon, mocking him. He was wondering why his attire was fancy compare to Nicks who was supposed to "engage", I had my laugh held in first and didn't put much expectation until it was revealed that indeed, Leon was engaged to both Livia and Anjie. I burst into both laughter and tears, it was both funny and happy. Because he was indecisive, he was to be engaged with the both of them and that actually touched me.**

**No disputes.**

**No love wars (I think...shit).**

**No more bullshit.**

**And they resolved themselves that they would love him after Leon states that don't blame on him when they became bored or fed up with him. Livia just quickly rejected that idea, showing how much she loved him. Leon once again tries to change their mind saying that while he is a count, he can't provide because he's deprived of everything, territory, sources and all. Anjie responded that she will if he can't, she will be the one to provide – Leon once again views this as manly. He gave up and just tell them that they can do whatever they want to which they brightened up their expressions with smiles.**

**Both Livia and Anjie are just too sweet, man!**

**For the first time in my life, a harem actually satisfies me!**

**I saw most harem to be platonic, that it wasn't genuine but it wasn't the case with Leon, Livia and Anjie. I think it's because they took three volumes building their relationship together, having dramas and their bonds tested. They stood tall and were able to overcome those obstacles, I think that made it seemed more genuine unlike most harem stories I've been reading with its nonsensical reason of falling in love (being nice and all). Instead, this light novel take it slow and build it up till it reaches its climax. **

**Man, it really feels like it's genuine even if it was fiction.**

**Clearly, I'm really influenced by Hachiman's thinking – Jesus Christ.**

**That feeling of love becomes stronger because after he engaged with the both of them, he will have to study abroad. All along the next volume, he will not be spending time with them which may have amplified my desire to see them interacting again not through letters or communications, but face-to-face. Sheesh, this is the power of building up a proper and good relationship, it seriously impacted me much more than I had imagined. **

**HOWEVER...**

**Marie and the five idiots also came along because all of their money – the allowance Leon gave to Marie – had all gone because these five idiots asked a famous sculpture to carve a statue of Marie. They tried asking for money from the palace but the Kingdom is busy with rebuilding and all the stuff, they can't really take care of it. Roland and Mylene sends a letter with Roland mocking and Mylene properly asking Leon to take care of them. Now, in the fourth volume, all of them are going to attend a school in Alzer Commonwealth.**

**After that came the extra story with Hertrude which is not that much interesting, but it was still more interesting than most isekais trying to satirize anime but fails miserably (burn). However, the short story was the interesting one.**

**It was an AU, very much like a fanfic but it was made too well.**

**It was a story of Marie's Route.**

**Now, now. If you hate her and couldn't accept it, then you can skip this part or stop reading because I don't have much to talk after this.**

**This was interesting because it shows how reality would play _if_ the Otome Game actually becomes real without Leon's and Marie's intervention (at the first parts).**

**This starts with Leon waiting for a scene where the prince got slapped from Livia. However, he caught Marie trying to steal that role and put a stop to it. He pulled her away and when they were talking, the scene had already happen and Livia had slapped Julius.**

**Thus, Marie's and Leon's refreshing romance starts here (no incest though as they're not blood-related, teehee).**

**Strangely enough, this short story would also work had it become a real story but I think it should stays as it is.**

**They both spent time with each other, getting to know each _even_ in personal levels. This is because they both think that they're both brother and sister from the previous life. So, Leon spends more time with Marie, caring not for the tea party and merely let Marie attends it. She actually appreciates the tea sets and biscuits which is kinda expected seeing as she came from a poor family. As their relationship progresses, Marie came to a decision that it was better that she had not taken the reverse harem route seeing how the five idiots are too troublesome (lol, she avoided it here) and that they can't see eye to eye which is really true in canon. They finally arrived at the party scene where Livia was protected by the five idiots from Anjie. That scene really hurts me to read.**

**Leon and Marie talked about how it was pretty insensitive of the princes and Livia to act like that when the princes' have fiancées and Livia for trying to rely on them. Somehow, the music stops when they discussed about that and ended up having everyone including Livia, the five idiots and Anjie hearing what they discussed. This cause the Butterfly Effect as something hugely changed.**

**From the beginning, Livia didn't seem like she was choosing anyone (to me) but to Marie and Leon, it seemed she chose Julius. **

**After the party ended, summer break came and Leon decides to take Marie since she was forced to do work to pay off her family's debt. The portrayal of Marie here is really sad even I don't think Marie here is the same as Marie in the canon. When she was late and Leon had to wait for her to come, a bad feeling came. Soon enough, some girls passed him saying that "she deserves it for standing out too much" which caused Leon to be serious and asked Luxon to see Marie.**

**Fortunately, Marie was only late because she overslept. Luxon greeted her and asked her to be quick. When she was finished preparing, she came and accidently bumped onto Livia but Livia didn't budge or care and passed by Marie, even as Marie apologized. That greatly shocks her and she tried to call out but couldn't since she was late and Luxon reminded her of it.**

**The short story ends with Leon and Marie going to Leon's family island.**

**I know I didn't tell much but that's because I think not much people are interested in it. This short story shows that what effects Livia's decision isn't the player (which is us), but her feelings and personality. This is how the story would play out if that Otome Game _does_ become real. The story played in the Otome Game _is_ different because _we_ are the ones who make the decisions, not Livia. **

**The continuation of this will be featured after volume four ends, thank goodness.**

**Well, that's all I have to discuss and it was fun typing this. Now I'm incredibly tired so I only have one thing to say; thanks for reading this excessive discussion or spoilers and see you guys on the next chapter.**

**Ja-na.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Written on 5th of February, finished on 6th.)**

**Well, here comes chapter 1 of this remake fanfic of mine. Heads up, this story is mostly centered on OCs but there will be the original cast as well. Also, this is going to be pretty cynical.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"Loner, a Jump in the Head Start"**

* * *

Name: Iwasaki Hitori

Class: 1-B

Essay Title:

"Bonds and Relationships"

Loners.

Mostly associated as cynics or pessimists or simply people with no friends or bonds other than their families.

But I prefer the term "realist".

These people are those who are rejected by society because they were born different. Whether it'd be appearance, status, qualities and much more. It doesn't just extend only to bad things, good things included. Being too different will always have drawback and in reality, everyone is different-they just reject that idea. Because being too different have drawbacks, people would often use it as a reason for their incredulous actions like bullying and making rumors.

The reason why bullies bully is because they want something to prop themselves up, they wanted to be special when in reality they're just shallow people with superiority complex.

The reason why bullies targeted a specific person is because the person in question has something they don't and it made them envious.

The reason why loners became loners is because they are too different than the mass, they will be treated differently than any other people in a bad way.

The reason why famous guy became famous guy is because they too are different than the mass in a "good" way, so the speak.

Façades exists because it is to appeal the society, the mass. People feign ignorance and lie to themselves because they're afraid of being rejected. People who are afraid of being rejected will create a façade, a flawless mask and lead people to believe that's who they are with that. The reason why relationships are fragile is because of façades worn, people don't fall for each other because of their actual selves, they fall for the lie, the fake ideal face they've put on. So when the true face creeps out, they will either starting to dislike or just straight-out cut off their bonds.

It shows how relationships today are nothing more than a lie created by two lying people.

Loners are a different case as they do not have such things except for their families. However, when a loner creates a bond, they want it to be wonderful, to be everlasting, to be evergreen, to be timeless but of course, this is merely an ideal. As the saying goes; "Scratch the surface of any cynics and you'll find a wounded idealist beneath" which is true. We used to be idealist, believing bonds to be a good experience only for us to get shot down merely because we're different than many people. Because of that, we developed an awareness around people and became very cautious of our surroundings. When a loner have been rejected so many times, they will become a loner by their own accord.

I am one of them.

In conclusion, to me at least, relationships and bonds created by shallow people are fragile. It will break with a misstep and let me tell you, there will always be missteps in the progress. Love is a lie, the world is bleak, the society is shit and riajuus should go and explode. They all deserve to drown the pits of hell, I want them to explode first though.

Until then, if I were to create relationship, I would want it to be as truthful as possible. I want it to be the same as the ideal I once had or something better. I want it that there are no lies between us. I want it to be a bond where we create with our actual feelings and not just a game of make-believe. I want a relationship where we can stood in the test of time, I want it to be forged powerful enough to withstand any blows, I want a relationship where we can cross any obstacle, I want it to be true...

Even if it doesn't exist, I still yearn for it.

Yes, that's right.

I want something genuine.

* * *

You know, it is funny how fate likes to play with me most of the times.

You would think me attending Kuoh Academy would be where the actual story begins but nope! Not really because I literally fucked up. I was too careless that I let the story of Highschool DxD progress throughout my years as a middle schooler that it had already reached season three.

Goddamnit, what did I do to deserve this?

I didn't know the calendar of when the Highschool DxD happened so I received the consequences of not seeing how the story goes as I missed a lot of them. Hey, I might be a genius but I'm still Human. Humans create mistakes and it's inevitable.

"Iwasaki-kun, did you hear what I said?" I blinked, snapping off my thoughts. The teacher before me stared at me with narrowed serious eyes, "There you go again, spacing out!"

She has long white-silver hair with two pink ribbons on each side, her hair is looking so smooth I would like to brush it. She also has light-blue eyes so captivating I might lost myself in it. Her skin is clean like porcelain, giving my hand the urge to caress her cheeks. And that lips though...it's so lush I wonder how it feels like when I kiss her? Her body is as you would expect from a grown up; well-endowed. She wore a grey business suit that fitted her figure.

"Ah, sorry Rossweisse-sensei." I apologized, smiling.

Indeed, the single civics sensei Rosweisse Nornas had already become a teacher. However, I'm still figuring out why she was taking care of my Japanese Literature essay when she was supposed to be a civics teacher for the _second years_ when I'm a first year.

Well, I met her the moment I entered the school and it was like a fairytale. It seemed as though I found my ideal woman. Don't criticize my taste in woman, I was a 20 year old guy so you can't blame me for liking older, mature women. Well, mentally I'm more than 30 so I guess I'm the old one here?

Nevertheless, I always got called to her counseling office because of the essays I wrote. The teacher who was supposed to tell me these things didn't want to see me in person because rumors circulating around me being a delinquent must've made her think I wouldn't listen to her so she consulted me to Rossweisse-sensei here who is known for her strict policy as she is the counseling teacher. What an irresponsible sensei, no wonder she forces me to Rossweisse-sensei. Not that I have anything to complain.

"What were you saying earlier?" I asked politely.

"This essay you wrote, your teacher asked me to deal with you." She sighs, I'm sorry sensei. "What you wrote is extremely different and exceptional but some of the contents are too cynical! There's even a passage where you literally threaten your peers! Can't you make something positive for once?"

"Nope, no can do." I shook my head, causing her to be distressed by my answer before my lips curved, "But I can certainly be your husband, Rossweisse-sensei."

"Eh!? Really!?"

Oh? She looks like she was entertained with my idea of marrying her.

She realizes how she acted and quickly clears her throat to regain her composure, "Ahem! W-What are you saying, Iwasaki-kun? You know teachers and students can't be...like that."

You know, when you saw Rossweisse-sensei up close, it is undeniably true that she was incredibly attractive-supernaturally so. Well, she was a Valkyrie of the Norse Mythology in Highschool DxD and despite being very beautiful, I can't really understand why she was single. And don't bullshit me with her serious and uptight behavior, someone would appreciate that (like me and no, I'm no masochist).

Perhaps Ichiei likes the idea of attractive women being single for reasons unknown?

I prefer it if a guy was the single one because well...most of guys aren't exactly attractive. That makes much more sense to me at least. No, I'm not being a sexist, I'm being a realist here.

"Where was I? Right, your essay." She stares at me seriously, I only stared her back with eyes blinking. "I would like to personally ask you to rewrite your essay, your teacher is very troubled by what you wrote and she was concerned with her husband as well."

Ahahahaha!

Did my essay really made her aware if her husband is cheating on her?

That's priceless!

Hahahahahaha!

Oh my god!

Hahahaha!

Haaa...

But well, that's what it means to be superficial. It already shows how fragile their bond is if she can't trust her husband.

Well, in any case, whoever this husband is, I pray he wasn't cheating or anything stupid. Do value your wife if you really love her. Though realistically speaking, I doubt he won't cheat. The teacher have my condolences if he does. That would be too pitiful.

"Okay." I nodded, it's not like I won't because I know I would be in trouble the moment I started to write this essay. "But if I do it, can you marry me?"

"Iwasaki-kun!" Oh my, she looks so cute and adorable when she's blushing. I really like it. "Stop it with your jokes!"

"I'm not joking though." I shrugged and took my essay, proceeding to walk away with a wave of my hand. "Take care, Rossweisse-sensei and hope we can get married the next time we meet."

"I told you not to do that, didn't I!?" Hehehe, can't get enough of your blushing face sensei.

I pushed the door to her office and walked out of the room into the teacher's office. I slid opened the door and went out, continuing to walk away in total silence.

Man, Rossweisse-sensei is a good woman to have as a wife. Too bad she's going to be a part of Issei's harem, I would also like a female like that as my wife in the future. I wonder if there are girls out there who is similar like her and would be able to like someone like me?

Meh.

Not possible.

Still...I'm regretting my decision not to put a surveillance on the cast of Highschool DxD.

* * *

It's only been two weeks ever since I entered Kuoh Academy. My life here is as I expected it to be; bland and unappreciated.

I was one of the guys who are disliked just because of my looks, guess the metaphor "Don't judge a book by its covers" don't really apply here. Main reason of my appearance is likely to be my dead-lifeless eyes which seemed creepy. Like I said earlier, I had a reputation of being a delinquent. Gotta hate the rumors and its stinking information it brought, always bring trouble to me even a teacher consulted to another teacher when my essay is not right just because of the rumors.

That aside, I haven't been seeing Issei anywhere, I wonder where could he be? Nevertheless, all the cast aside from Issei was here.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina and all. So the peace treaty had already been signed by each faction, Azazel must be here somewhere. I sure hope that bastard isn't lurking around to find an interesting person to talk with-that would certainly be bothersome.

Other than that, I've been living days of a loner. I'm pretty content with my current situation, I'm feeling good.

Well, until now that is.

Before that, let me briefly tell what happened before this.

I was just waking up from my good slumber, swaying my body left and right as I made my way to the bathroom. Umu, umu. It was pretty normal for me to act like that in the morning. After cleaning and waking myself up completely, I wore my uniform and then ate breakfast with Ayano-san. I gave her a goodbye and she hand me my bento. I walked to Kuoh Academy, everything was fine-so far it was pretty normal.

But then my sight set on a certain guy.

And this is where I am currently, staring at the protagonist with eyes wide.

"Hyoudou Issei...?" I blinked.

I wasn't dumbfounded by the sight of a protagonist-no. I was caught off guard at how out of character he looks.

He wasn't energetic, he wasn't enthusiastic but he looked so depressed the light behind his eyes were gone. And to top it off, he walks with his figure slumped forward. He looks like a loner walking much like I do but I straightened my posture up. While he still looks the same, the mood was different.

It feels as though he wants to die, badly so.

My suspicion had grew stronger from that and I called Leon out, "Leon."

"Yes, sir?"

"Check the school for anything unusual and monitor Hyoudou Issei there, see how he's doing." I ordered seriously, something is definitely wrong.

"Very well, sir."

I don't like this one bit, I really feel wrong when seeing Issei like that.

A few minutes passed ever since I saw Issei and I arrived at the school. My face was frowning as always but I'm frowning more than usual. Girls and boys alike stayed out of my way, whispering and murmuring about me being a killer or something. But I didn't really care, these rumors are only stupid false presentations of myself. I'm just someone who got reincarnated into the world of Highschool DxD with my ability being that too-much-of-an-overpowered "Unfathomable Technology".

Shallow people, shallow people. Wearing façades in school without care, I hate it. Makes me sick.

As I was walking, my eyes caught on two familiar people; Matsuda and Motohama. They were talking about something, perhaps they're planning on peeping on the Tennis club or something.

Hm, did they leave Issei out of it? Perhaps the different Issei has disturbed the timeline...

Nevertheless, I ignored them even though I was bothered by the incomplete trio and walked away...

But I stopped.

Because someone was also there, someone _unfamiliar_.

I narrowed my eyes and look at the new person, "Leon, enhance my hearing."

"Very well, sir."

Then, finally, I could hear everything they said.

"Dude, I found a blind spot on the Kendo Club!" Motohama, the Perverted Baldy, said to Matsuda.

"Really!? Let me join too!" Matsuda, the Perverted Glasses, replied.

That someone...he was a guy with white-snow hair, light-blue eyes and he has a handsome face. He wore the standard winter uniform of Kuoh Academy with the blazer and all. He wore it very neatly it really irks me. Tch, just looking at him greatly annoys me-I don't know why. But it certainly wasn't his looks, I don't give a damn about that. He also has a smile that seemed to radiate this light, a harem/rom-com protagonist's smile? Whatever the case...that smile is a fake.

He's maintaining a façade.

Perhaps that was what really annoyed me?

"Are you sure you're going to do that?" The guy said from behind, getting them both to flinch in shock. "You _do_ know I won't let you do that, right?"

Motoma turns around, facing the guy with sweats and fear clear in his eyes. "Urk...h-hey, H-Hashiba-san."

Hashiba-san? Who in the fucking hell is that?

"Leon, tell me his full name." I ordered as I watched carefully, making sure anyone else also didn't pay any attention to me with the invisibility sphere.

"His name would be Hashiba C. Inosuke, sir."

That name is so overbearing and exaggerating, it shows how "special" he is. He also seemed to be a half-foreigner...I already don't like him. Something about him just really makes me want to loathe him so much I would wish he would drink magma and let it burn inside until it came out of his being.

"Hashiba-san, w-we won't do it!" Matsuda said and clasped his hand together, "We promise!"

"Yeah!" Motohama followed, also clasping his hand.

My eyes widened but I was still frowning, this sight is not pleasant to watch. It seems as though this Inosuke guy was controlling them, telling them what to do. What _really happened_ to Issei? Why was he like that when he was supposed to be carefree and have a dream of becoming a Harem King?

Tch...so much question left unanswered, I'll get the bottom of this.

"Alright." He smiles, I want to crush that smile. "I'll let you go but if I ever hear a commotion because of you two, I'll be making sure you'll regret it."

What's with that?

Why are you acting like you're superior in every regard?

Why are you threatening them?

"Y-Yes!" Both Matsuda and Motohama chorused together in clear fear.

I was really dumbfounded at the display, it really makes me incredibly irritated to watch.

"Then bye." He waved his hand and walked away, his superior and "moral man" attitude seriously pissing me off.

Who does he think he is, some kind of special being who is right in everything?

I sighed and walked towards them, deactivating the invisible sphere. "Um, senpais (seniors)." I called, they turned towards me while still sweating profusely. "Who was that?"

"Y-You...are you a freshman?" Matsuda asked and I nodded, he push the bridge of his glass but he was shaking when doing so. "Well, since you guys had just attended two weeks ago." He was seriously shaking! Was that Inosuke guy really that frightening? "His name is Hashiba Columbus Inosuke."

"He's the guy who is Rias-senpai's dating and engaged with." My eyes widened, Motohama was the one who continued after Matsuda. "That guy was just too perfect, he's good at studies, he's good at sports and to top it all off, he's very handsome and have a plethora of girls in his harem! It's so unfair!" He gritted his teeth, even I understand him why he's so frustrated. "And he's like this gentleman who doesn't thought of lewd things!"

That's a lie and you all know it.

Or perhaps you all were tricked by his ugly façade?

I'm beginning to feel like this guy is incredibly selfish, more than I am or anyone in the world.

"I see..." I nodded, still frowning. I bowed my head respectfully, "Thank you for telling me, senpais."

"W-Well, you're welcome!" Matsuda said, still shaking in his feet. "It was nothing but we're g-glad we can be help of you, kouhai (junior)!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you approached us!" Motohama said and I walked away.

"Farewell." I waved and walked off, a scowl was visible on my face.

This person, this Inosuke, he must be a reincarnator who blatantly steals Issei's harem while putting said person down to the ground. Now I understand why I was greatly annoyed and developed a sudden deep hatred towards him, it's because he reminded me of a Gary Stu OC of a fanfic, thinking he's better than Issei and all. A wish fulfillment character much like that crappy otome game's Hyoudou Issai. Fuck, I'm seriously going to the bottom of this!

"Leon, make sure everything I've ordered is done once school ends." I told Leon seriously.

"As you wish, sir."

Whoever you think you are, Inosuke...I'm going to find out about you and find a reason to destroy you for ruining the timeline of Highschool DxD. If you think your powers are gonna help you defeat me, then you're mistaken. My ability is far more overpowered than yours, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

I was back on my bed, sitting while pondering deeply.

I was thinking a lot of things like that Inosuke and Issei, what happened when I wasn't unaware and all. I did check all of this reality, but only the major ones not the small ones like Kuoh Academy. Yes, they were only small at first during my younger years (this life), but they will grow bigger once the story progresses so I didn't know anything or what happened until I arrived at Kuoh Academy. Looks like I've been careless, I should've kept Kuoh Academy under surveillance as well, damn it!

"Sir?" Leon called and I was cut off from my thoughts.

I look at the floating cube which is Leon and narrowed my eyes, "Well?"

"It seems there are life signature that are different here. There are Devils, an Angel and a Fallen Angel around Kuoh Academy." He reported and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." I sighed, "I want to know about Hyoudou Issei and Hashiba C. Inosuke. What did you gathered?"

"Sir, it seems Hyoudou Issei isn't alive." I'm sorry, what?

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean? We just saw him around earlier this morning."

"Yes, we did." Leon agreed and I let him continue, "While he seemed like he's alive, he isn't. The life force has already depleted but what makes the body move is a mind control. It seems the body is also under a spell of preservation which is why it didn't deteriorate."

What the fuck!?

This Inosuke...he's fucking insane!

I gritted my teeth, "What of Inosuke?"

"Ah, yes. His soul is quite unique, much like yourself, sir." Figures, that sonofabitch must've wanted all that harem to himself-what a narcissistic selfish bastard. "He also has a game mechanic installed into his very soul."

I closed my eyes, smirking. "I see. So that's why he's so strong."

The gamer card, I guess he took that one.

Now that I think about it, I wasn't given 10 cards to choose but 11 with "Unfathomable Technology" being the new one. The reason why it didn't got choose is because other cards are very descriptive whereas my "Unfathomable Technology" is pretty lack luster. However, someone like me who is veteran in life would not judge based on its cover-I know this card holds the most overpowered ability although it isn't ability more like perks. In the first place, the concept of reincarnation and isekai usually choose people who suffered.

Most of these people are either normal or smart.

However, I wasn't normal nor was I smart. I prefer clever and intellectual as I'm not really that great in academic studies (back then).

So I know what to choose.

But this guy...he thinks he's the protagonist and that he deserves the harem more than Issei. It really makes me laugh and vomit at the same time because of such reason, it's quite idiotic and ridiculous. I've read a lot of fanfics of Highschool DxD, the reader ones are the most painful to read. Seriously, they really think Issei love the girls because of their bodies. I don't think that's true because logically speaking, if he does then he would've let Asia die. She doesn't have a great body, those authors are really fools.

I really hope I won't have to read wish-fulfillments shit like that, it's disgusting.

Now, this guy tries to reenact that kind of OC to himself and appears perfect.

However, this is reality and in reality, there are no such things as perfect. Maybe Void-sama who had sent me here or God somewhere out there are perfect but those are things beyond our imagination. In a cruel world, there are only ideal imitations-things that seemed perfect but isn't actually one. The façade that bastard wore shows how much of an ideal piece of shit he is, it makes me hurl at the thought of his fake smile.

I'm really fuming right now, that guy just destroyed the whole story.

If that story became real, everyone would hate it because Inosuke is too perfect.

Everyone wants a story in which the protagonist grows.

I'll _have_ to take action now.

"Leon, take me to the ship." I said sternly, I can't let this be anymore.

"As you wish, sir."

Instantly, I sat on the chair as the sight of my spaceship invades my eyes. I stood up and went to the monitors, clicking all the cluster fuck anyone would barely understand and unlocked the door to a special room. I tried calming myself down by breathing properly but it seems I cannot calm myself down right now. Even though I'm angry right now, I appear calm on the outside. Any indication of my anger would be my silence and taking many actions.

I walked into the special room, seeing many weapons, magic, cosmic powers and much, much more. The brilliance of that mortal is just as Void-sama described in the card, transcends into divinity. He literally has all weapons here that could counteract anything.

And make no mistake, if there is someone who can kill people by merely saying "die", then there's also a weapon used to counteract that.

Yes, that's how much overpowered this card is and I was absolutely right to choose it.

I arrived at one of the weapon showcase, I was standing before a circular object that could fit my palm. This would be the weapon I'll choose if I fight Inosuke, a perfect counter. I took the circular object and placed it on the middle of my chest underneath my shirt. I let out a breath of relieve and teleported back home.

"Leon, have surveillance on Inosuke 24/7 and report me if something happened. Something supernatural." I said as I plumped my back onto the bed.

"Very well, sir."

If you're smart, then you know you'll need patience because there is a time when your victory is a complete 100%.

* * *

"Iwasaki-kun, what exactly happened?" Rossweisse-sensei was looking at my paper, I was pretty much had blank expression on.

"Well, it is just as it seems." I replied, tilting my head a bit to the side.

"This was supposed to be an essay! But you wrote nothing!" She said, almost yelling as she showed me my blank paper which only has my name, my class and the title written. "You're one of the few people who your Japanese literature have hope for in this subject! She's expecting more from you, Iwasaki-kun!"

Can you really blame me?

The title literally says "Reminiscing Your Junior High Years".

What better way to describe my middle school years by leaving a blank? Because that's what happened; nothing.

Plus, what you said about her expecting more from me is really doubtful.

"If she is expecting more from me then why isn't she here scolding me rather than you, Rossweisse-sensei?" I asked, clearly she doesn't seem to care about me much if she left me into Rossweisse-sensei's hand.

Just because of the rumors she left me in Rossweisse-sensei's hand, what an irresponsible teacher.

"It's because she's still worried about her husband due to that essay you wrote!" Wait, that effect still ongoing?

Pfftt...

Hahahahaha!

Oh my god, this is really good!

"Don't smile like you're enjoying her suffering, Iwasaki-kun!" She scolded and let out a sigh, "At any rate, please just write a lie or something-I know you're good at Japanese Literature." Wrong, I'm good at everything only that I don't want to boast about it or get some troublesome things on my way-no thanks.

That aside...

"Rossweisse-sensei, you seem to put much of your faith in me. Are you developing feelings for me?" I began to tease her, smiling triumphantly.

"N-No! W-W-What are you talking about, Iwasaki-kun!?" Ah, she's so adorable. I really would like to marry her...if not for her being a relevant character in Highschool DxD.

"Well, we'll just get marry now. I'll take good care of you." I really do if I can, too bad I couldn't.

"S-S-S-S-Stop it, Iwasaki-kuuunnn!"

Thanks for having her own office (as she is also a counseling teacher), we didn't disturb any other teachers in the office. Though, I'm pretty sure our voices are a bit too loud. Well, at least I get to see her blushing face and cute voice, I love to hear her voice when she's embarrassed.

"Alright, alri-ugh!" I was cut off.

As I was trying to finish my words, the door opened and suddenly, I was arm locked and had my face slammed onto the table. I wasn't hurt by any means as I have a technology that would make me a bit stronger but this will surely hurt if I were a normal Human-who the heck did it?

"What are you doing to her, you rapist?" That voice...it's the bastard.

Disgusting! T-This guy just assault me!

But whoa, man. You came inside, rudely interrupted our discussion, bind my arms a bit too strong and then you accuse me of raping?

Talk about a fucking insensitive and stupid guy, go fuck yourself.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I pretended to yelp in pain as I want to be seen as a Human, this is a tactical move. It lets your opponent underestimate you and thus, causing them to let their guards down for long periods of time. "T-That hurts!" It doesn't, but I'll promise you I'll get you for this.

"H-Hashiba-kun!? What are you doing!?" Rossweisse-sensei called out in panic, startled and surprised by his sudden aggressiveness.

"Rossweisse-sensei, this guy tried to do something to do, didn't he? He deserves to die." He stated coldly, pressing my arm further.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Wow, we got ourselves a moral man here! A moral man with fucked up common sense, that is. Just you wait, Inosuke. For what you did to Issei, I'm seriously going to make you suffer for all of it. Narcissistic sonofabitch will get what's going after him.

"No!" She yelled, glaring onto Inosuke eyes catching him off guard. "He didn't do anything, I was just telling him about his essay!" W-Whoa, Rossweisse-sensei. You're really defending me too much and you're really angry on my behalf, I'm seriously going to marry you if you keep going like this. "Release him _now_!"

At this point, both me and Inosuke were dumbfounded by her outburst. I was surprised and touched by her action. If it wasn't for the goddamned story line, I would've seriously took her for myself. Man, I would not meet a woman like her anymore after she gets into the harem. Wait the minute, Issei is practically removed so...she'll be in this bastard's harem!?

Shit! I didn't think of that!

Absolutely no, I would not allow it! A woman like her deserves more than a half-hearted attention! You're not Issei, you can't really appreciate all of your harem members! If I can save one, just _one_ girl from your tyranny, then I'll definitely do it!

I'll even be more pumped up if it's Rossweisse-sensei!

"O-Oh, sorry." He lets go of me, I let out a sigh and stood back up.

I was rubbing my hands because of the pain, I'm still pretending by the way. "Sheesh, that was rude." I said but Inosuke gave me a glare though his face doesn't justify it. Fuck off, man-I'm going to pay you back, you'll see. "Hashiba-senpai, you locked me down and then you accuse me of raping. Have you got no manners? Calling me a rapist is a bit too much, don't you think so?"

"You look like one." Oh, that's quite a jab there. Playing appearance, aren't we?

Just because you look attractive, you get to be the one who'll criticize me for my genetics? Think twice bitch because you'll learn soon enough what it means to anger an apathetic genius loner like me. You could go on and level up as much as you like, you won't be able to counteract anything with my technology.

"Hashiba-kun, **get out**." Rossweisse-sensei commanded, her voice is actually pretty scary!

"Alright, I'm sorry for that, sensei." He apologized to her specifically and not me.

Oi. I'm the victim here, not her. Why are you apologizing to her and not me? This is not even an action of gentleman, this is just straight-out feminist move. My god, what a fucking sexist.

This guy is too rash with his decisions and he jumps into conclusion without making sure-a great weakness that could lead to his very downfall.

Hehehe, good.

The more information I get, the more chances I'll receive. Don't worry, you'll get what's coming for you, Inosuke.

He walks away, leaving me alone with Rossweisse-sensei. "Are you okay, Iwasaki-kun?" She asked as she quickly went towards me, checking my hands for any injuries. Her touch is so soft, goddamn. "Hashiba-kun shouldn't attacked you like that-that was way too much." Well, he thought I was raping you so I guess that gives him plenty of "reasons" to. Still hate that sonofabitch though. "Does it hurt?"

Man, she is really caring. I can only smile softly, "No, it doesn't. Thanks for concerning me, Rossweisse-sensei." I said in a soft tone, I can't really tease her when she's worried like this.

Then, her cheeks reddened and she kept staring at my face with glittering eyes-my god is it very charming. Not before long, she regained composure and quickly acted. "No, it's normal for a teacher to be concern with their students." You didn't care about Inosuke though? Or perhaps is it something personal I don't know about? "Still, Hashiba-kun is really harsh towards perverts."

I blinked, "Uh, are you implying I'm one, sensei?" I asked, I'm a bit concerned on how she sees me.

I may be a teaser, but I'm no pervert.

"E-Eh? N-N-No!" She quickly denied, shaking her head vigorously. "You're different, Iwasaki-kun. You're not a pervert." Damn right I'm not, but I can be depending on the situation. I just restraint those carnal desires with this hormonal body which isn't easy, at all. "I don't like it when Hashiba-kun acted like that, it seems as though he was trying to protect me from something dangerous."

Correct, he thinks I'm dangerous and it's also because he thinks you're a part of his harem to which you're _not_.

If it was Issei, then that's okay since he's a genuine guy who could love all of his harem members properly. This guy, on the other hand, only sees you as an eye candy, as a trophy to be obtained, an object of admiration, an affection that is not real which could also be a temporary infatuation and a fictional character meant to be banged by him.

But well, don't worry Rossweisse-sensei!

I will save you from that fate!

"Well, I'm going to be writing this, Rossweisse-sensei." I took my paper, smiling. "Thank you for taking care of me even though I'm problematic, really." I bowed respectfully.

"No, it's fine. I would also like to see you succeed, Iwasaki-kun." She smiles, man what a lovely smile.

"See you later, sensei." I nodded and went out of the teacher's office. As I was walking through the empty corridors and hallway, I called Leon out. "Leon."

"Yes, sir?" The brilliant A.I responded to my call.

"How's it going with Issei?" I narrowed my eyes, I'm not going to do anything to Inosuke until I fixed Issei up. "Can you lead him to where I asked you to?"

"Of course, sir. I've already formulate a plan for it." I expect no less from Leon, I really love this A.I.

I nodded, "Good." I smiled before I halted my tracks, "..." Rossweisse-sensei...since she seemed like she's in a bad mood, maybe I should do something-most likely because of what happened. I don't want her to worry about that much. "Leon, could you prepare me a good neckless? Not too expensive and not too cheap, alright?"

"That would be an easy task, sir." I nodded.

"Good, I'll be preparing something tomorrow morning after this."

Issei is dead, like really dead. But Leon discovered that the soul was trapped within the body-it was done by an advanced magic spell. Not just that, it seemed the reason behind his lifeless eyes is because he was placed in an illusion of nightmare so he might've got his mind broken at some point, which is why he seemed like he wants to die very bad.

This is just too fucking cruel-Inosuke is a sadistic fuck. He really wanted to make Issei suffer just because he's a pervert. For that, I'm going to make him regret ever thinking he's better than him.

Just because you got those gamer powers you think you're better than anyone? You let your powers dictate your worth, this is a fool's move.

I'm planning on reviving Issei, I can reverse all the damages done by Inosuke but I think it would be better if I don't reverse a few things seeing as he has no friends now and that he isn't one of the perverted trio anymore. I've checked around the campus and it seems Issei isn't even a pervert thanks to Inosuke and his sadistic psychopathic action.

Thankfully, it seems there's still Red Dragon Emperor sleeping within him.

"Let's do this." I narrowed my eyes and continue walking.

* * *

I was waiting by a room where we'll operate all of this, Leon was leading Issei to somewhere else in order to teleport him to the ship. This room is within my spaceship, I had to do this somewhere else and somewhere suitable for the operation. What better place than this room where I can fix everything?

I was also wearing a suit, a safety suit created to dispel magic, Ki, chakra or any energies that could bring me harm and patiently waiting for the important guest to arrive.

"Sir, Hyoudou Issei has arrived." Leon informed me.

"Lead him here." I ordered and after a few seconds, a lifeless Issei was walking into the room with a floating Leon controlling his movements. "He can't really speak, see, feel or hear anything, right?"

"Yes, sir. He's suffering from mind control and nightmare illusion, so it is most likely his mind has died already." Jesus Christ, no matter how many times I hear it, it's fucking sick-I can't never get tired of it.

"Alright, bring him to the table." Issei was laid his back on the table, he really looks like a dead body getting reanimated. "Leon, assist me on this."

"Of course, sir."

I took a sharp inhale and begin the operation. First off, I'll have to find where his mana and life force flows are-it's a vital information because if I accidentally server it, I might make it worse. After I locate all the flows, I would need to see if there are foreign energies and magic circles or spells inside of him, I'll need to remove it as a part of this operation. I'll also need to make sure the soul stays inside because if it leave, this body will be actually dead. This isn't going to be hard but I won't get careless.

"Mana Influx Capacitor." I said and Leon hand me the tool.

I begin fixing his mana flows, it seemed it was a bit bended perhaps because of his mind being broken. I'll also fix the limiter of his mana since it was removed because of the nightmare illusion spell. His body would overload from the over-mana capacity if it doesn't have one and explode into bursts of mana.

"Ki Control Gloves." I hand the Mana Influx Capacitor as he hands me the Ki Bender Gloves.

Now, I'll begin to check if there's a damage to his life force flows in his body. This is very important as life force is needed by everything that is alive in the universes. If some were a bit broken, it may leak out the life force and his life span would be highly shortened. As I checked for any damages, there were flows that were restricted-perhaps it was caused by that spell which traps his soul inside. The restriction had already leak a bit of his life force.

"Magic Defusing Kit." I pulled off the gloves and hand it to Leon as he hands me what I asked for.

Magic might seemed illogical to scientists, but not me. I have attained a technology that would explain how magic was able to do things that are completely out of the world. And just like electrical machineries and whatnot, magic spells has properties and components inside that I could tweak. They're kinda similar to circuits in which I just need to deactivate certain parts to completely defuse the effects of the magic circle or spells. Let's call it "Magic Circuit" shall we? This is the brilliance of a genius who had transcended into divinity with his brain alone.

I started to cut off the mana flows in the magic spell that was used to restrict some of the Ki flows to trap the soul inside. I'll need to use some of my tech to keep that soul inside as well. As I cut the mana flows until the last one were left, I'll need to remove the magic spell as well.

"Leon, activate the Astral Barrier around Issei's body. Don't let the soul escape." I ordered.

"Very well, sir." Leon activated the barrier around Issei's figure.

"Okay...and there!" I cut off the last mana flow and the magic spell deactivated. "Leon, destroy this." I used one of the tool to bring out the deactivated magic spell as Leon opens up a harmless black hole and I threw it there.

"Successfully destroyed, sir." Leon informed as he closes the black hole, I nodded in response.

"Good riddance."

Yes, my technology is so advance I can control black holes and even white holes. I could do more than that with my brilliance by the way, that's how much of genius I am.

I wore the gloves back and checked his Ki flows, everything was alright. "Yosh." I nodded, smiling. "Now, time to remove all the other magic spells starting from that nightmare illusion."

I used the Magic Defusing Kit and removed both the nightmare illusion spell or whatever it is called and the mind control spell. I threw those spells away into the black hole, completely destroying it from ever existing again. Then, all I need to do now is to activate the soul by shocking the center of his body to bring him back to life. Much like defibrillator, only defibrillator can't technically activate the soul once it has tried to escape from the vessel. So, there is a specific tool for this.

"Hand me the Stellar Tremor." Leon handed me a small object with a size that can fit my palm.

It has springs and an orb that seemed to have scenes of outer space inside. Well, this is definitely going to be a jump in the head start.

"Alright, I'll have you wake up on me, Issei." I also made sure to prepare something in case he goes insane when he wakes up. That sadistic fuck didn't even want him to die in piece so he made him suffer by placing a nightmare illusion as well as mind control and let him act like he's alive. "Well, here goes."

I placed the object right at the center of his body and when I meant by that, it's his spiritual activation center. The soul is located there, I'll also have to fill him a bit of life force since it leaks because of that magic spell that traps his soul. Once I placed it on there, I took an inhale.

"Clear!" And then I pressed down the Stellar Tremor, completely shocking his body and placed back his soul into where it governs the body, instantly waking him up in the process.

"AHHHHHH!" Issei yelled, tears burst out of his eyes as he sat up. "NOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONONONO!"

"Oh, shit!" I cursed as I was surprised by Issei's sudden action. "Leon, restrict his movements!"

"Very well, sir." He said and restraint Issei from moving, laying him down on the table.

"AHHHHH! PLEASEEEE! NOOOOOOO!" Fuck, he's losing his mind!

"Issei, Issei!" I called but he didn't respond, "ISSEI!" I slapped his face by cupping my hands on his cheeks, "Listen to me!"

"P-Please, no more...just kill me already..." He weakly said, eyes were still lifeless and tears kept streaming down. Fucking hell, he's broken alright. "D-Don't torture me anymore, I can't feel anything..."

What kind of nightmare illusion that sadistic bastard cast to make Issei, the pervert, like this? This is just inhumane, Jesus Christ.

"Issei." I called, his eyes maneuvered towards me. "Do you want to forget it all? Do you want to erase those memories and feelings? I know we just met but I assure you, I can do that."

This is just fucked up, Inosuke must be stopped at all costs.

"R-Really?" I nodded, he looked like he was going to lose his consciousness. "Please, make it all disappear..." He replied and closed his eyes, passing out as tears streams bit more.

I took a breather, inhaling and exhaling to calm myself down but I can't. Since I've lived in this world for years already, I didn't just see the cast of Highschool DxD as fictional characters anymore, they're real life people which is why I liked Rossweisse-sensei. But that sadistic fuck didn't think the same which is why he was able to do this on Issei.

Goddamnit!

"Inosuke, you sonofabitch!" I slammed my hand on the wall, really angry. Teeth grinding against each other as I repeat the image of Issei acting so weakly and broken earlier. "Motherfucker is definitely going to get it. I won't hand Rossweisse to someone like him." I took a breather again and calmed myself down. "Leon, bring the Mind-Osmeus Utilization to me."

"Very well, sir." Leon responded and quickly bring it to me.

After that, I didn't want to see what memories Issei want me to erase and just do it, along with the feeling and emotions he had at the time. This isn't just a case of amnesia or forgetting-no. This is a complete erasure so no matter what, nothing can bring it back. Even if he revisited the same sights and experience the same feeling, it won't bring back his memories. Not without Mind-Osmeus Utilization.

I brought Issei back to his home, laid him down on his bed and casted my barriers to protect him from many things including any magic spells. I'm sure Inosuke would try to do something to Issei once he realizes Issei has gone back. However, Issei won't be himself anymore-he would be out of character now. Since he had been a loner because of Inosuke, he won't act like the way he does in the actual story. He won't be perverted but instead, an insecure loner who wants a friend.

"Leon." I closed my eyes, sighing. "Keep Issei under surveillance, report to me and protect him if something happened to him."

"As you wish, sir."

"Take me back to my home."

Hashiba C. Inosuke...you've made an enemy out of me. I thought I'd just make you suffer a bit from what you did but now that I see Issei like this, I'll do whatever it takes to make you suffer far more than what you did to Issei for all these things, you manipulative bastard. I promise you and you won't be able to escape from my grasp now. I don't care if you made Rias and others fall for you-those love are nothing but a delusion perpetuated by your ugly-ass façade-I will really make you regret for your actions.

**Look forward to that**.

* * *

(General P.O.V)

The next morning, Rossweisse had just arrived at her office. Like every teacher in the school, she was preparing her papers and things needed to teach their own students. However, when she arrived at her office since she's the counseling teacher, she found two things lying on her table along with a letter. One seemed to be wrapped in a present while the other seemed to be a bento (lunch box). She was genuinely surprised at the sight, but who could it be from?

She picked up the letter and read it. It says as following:

**Rossweisse-sensei, please don't worry about me and don't blame yourself for what happened yesterday.  
Of course, Hashiba-senpai gone too far but you were there to scold him. I'm fine now and it was my fault I teased you too much.  
So as an apology, here's a bento to give you energy after lunch and a present that would look good on you.**

**Love, Iwasaki Hitori**

**P.S: Let's get married in the future, I would like you to be my wife. If you don't want to, then that's okay.  
I would like you to be happy as well.**

After she read the letter, Rossweisse had her face covered in deep red of crimson as smokes erupted from her head. She was both happy and embarrassed in getting these things from a student whom she harbored a crush for in short periods of time merely because he looks like he wasn't playing around when he asks her to marry him. Although, she knows things needed to progress slowly and she knows Hitori knew about it as well. Nevertheless, she was really giddy from getting this things from Hitori.

In that moment, Azazel came in and saw her in this state. "Rossweisse? What's wrong?"

However, Rossweisse didn't reply and was still suffering from effects of the letter Hitori wrote. "Awawawawawa!" And smokes were still erupting from her head.

Azazel sweat-dropped at the sight, "Oi..."

Even in his enraged state, Hitori never forgets what he would do for Rossweisse.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"Loner, a Jump in the Head Start"**

* * *

**Logical reasons, realistic actions.**

**I've learnt quite a lot from both OreGairu and MobuSeka and how both authors wrote their stories. Although I don't get much as I'm not a combination of both, they've influenced me enough to be able to create this cynical type of story. OreGairu with the façades and MobuSeka with how reality usually goes.**

**Which is why, my readers, an OC like Hashiba Columbus Inosuke exists.**

**This is to show you guys how reality would play out if a wish-fulfillment OC would be played by an actual person.**

**Mwahahahaha, this is gonna be fun!**

**That aside, I think I'm gonna go with OC x Rossweisse (or maybe Serafall as well if I have an idea how to but that is unlikely seeing as I already like this pairing). I really had fun when I wrote both of them interacting, and I made them both in a similar situation like Hachiman and Shizuka from OreGairu. Shizuka with her problem trying to find a man much like Rossweisse, oh man. **

**Personally, her character as someone who has it hard trying to find a boyfriend or husband would have a lot of potential while she develops relationship with an OC like Hitori. And I don't want it to be made half-heartedly, don't mind what I wrote above as that is only just a joke (about the letter I mean). I'll have to make dramas and whatnot for them as a student-teacher relationship _is_ forbidden, so it's going to be bombastic. She was mostly used as a comedic relief but if she was put into a romance with an apathetic cynical guy like Hitori, oh boy. There's a lot to be done for them to aim that genuine relationship.**

**For those who wants action, like what Hitori says, have patience. Strategy and tactics plays a part in the whole fight.**

**To those who wants Inosuke to suffer, have patience and you will get it. **

**Now, about Issei, I never really disliked him. Heck, I could say I like him because unlike most characters, he's very honest to what he wants and stays true to himself. While other harem protagonists lead on a cluster fuck, refusing to choose and remain a status quo with all the harem members, Issei says "Fuck that, Imma aim for Harem King". Now that's one way to tell the audiences not to call him a pussy as he had already made a decision. However, many people (especially those who wrote OC stories replacing and bashing Issei, stealing his harem) made him look bad. And because of what? Being a pervert? That's it?**

**It was pretty pathetic, I can't understand why people are like that.**

**He's fucking better than your pretentious wish-fulfillment OC, he really is.**

**Now stop making your OC look like he's the better suit for the harem and then bashed Issei.**

**Seriously though, I did intentionally wrote Issei like that. I need to show you guys how Issei is still much like Human even if he is a pervert. The existence behind Inosuke is technically to show you how characters like this won't become real as even if they do, they're ideal imitations. They all have façades lying to everyone, and they're shallow as fuck. It's time someone stands up on stage and tell everyone that OCs shouldn't be made too special-maybe for guilty pleasure and that's only excusable if you just make Issei not present throughout that story. But I doubt it seeing as Garu Stu OCs are looked down upon and I hate it as well. **

**Well, that's it for the rant. Needed it to get it out of my being.**

**With all of that being said, what do you guys think of the chapter?**

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Ja-na.**


End file.
